Fushigi Yuugi: Short Stories
by CielSavannahRose
Summary: Random stories from different POVs of different characters.
1. Narcissistic

Disclaimer: I don't own FY :) Updates for this story, will only be when I feel like writing. :) Enjoy reading.

* * *

"Narcissistic"

A hand slides down my bare chest and holds still right above my heart. I place my head at her neck and the smell of perfume engulfs me. She holds still and turns her head to the opposite direction, quite routinely and professionally. I look up from my position and stare the camera in the face. I smirk and hear people murmuring in amazement at _that_ look.

Quite, amusing really.

But, what amuses me more is the look on her face. My girl. Standing out from the crowd. Her eyes can never really lie. No pretenses, just plain clarity. I love looking at her eyes. My _Home._ Doesn't she know she has nothing to worry about? My fiery Miko.

She calls me a narcissist. I'd have to agree. Because looking at her green eyes that now spark with jealousy, I somehow feel happy even just for a bit.

Even the noble emperor falls and takes a break from being on a pedestal.


	2. Hostility

This is inspired and has references to some elements of Alcestis Nakago x Miaka fics. Those were brilliantly written :)) Check them out, Alcestis' This Time Around series of fics.

FY is not mine :)

* * *

"Hostility"

Imbeciles. I rub my forehead trying to get rid of the headache forming. It's hard nowadays to find competent people to work for you. I face the heavily-made-up man in front of me.

"You're dismissed."

"But…But…Sir"

I glare harder at the cowering man.

"You heard me."

The door to my office opens and the smell of strawberries fill the air. A sweet chuckle resounds.

"Hello, Rou. Is he firing you again this week?" The intruding red-haired woman turns to my cowering " _ex_ -secretary" and ushers him out of the door. "I'll deal with him. Get back to work. I brought snacks and left them on the desk for you."

"T..Thank you ma'am." I could see him scurrying out to the door and they close.

She faces me and glares, very much looking like an angry kitten. It's at times like this her red aura flares around her like a fiery halo. How _Cute_.

I should really teach her to control her chi. I smirk at the thought. It's time to put the new expensive kitchen counter and couch to good use.

"Why are you so hostile? You're going to get even more wrinkles, Old Man."

"Why are you here?"

"Stop avoiding the question, you walking blond icicle." She opens her bag and brings out a bento and places it in front of me.

"I was bored waiting for the re-modeling of the other rooms to finish and decided to cook for you." I grab her waist and turn her to me. As I kiss her lips, the door opens and that annoying man enters: "Boss, you have an important client who demands to spea… Oh! I'm sorry to interrupt." He apologizes profusely and bows several times, then he looks up to see my glare and closes the door. My patience is already thin. I have no need for idiots. Well maybe, just one. The little baka whose arms are currently wrapped around me.

"Nakago… Behave, you've already scared away every single secretary that applied for you. Suprisingly, Rou likes you. You need a secretary, especially with this little one on the way."

I move to go back to work, ignoring her presence. She rolls her eyes and chuckles. Seemingly on cue, her stomach growls. I sigh and give a message to the cowering idiot to get her a large takeout order. It can't be helped she's eating for two now.

I was hostile to everyone then, hostile to everyone now. Things should stay that way. Nothing keeps idiots away quickly and efficiently than fear. Though she never feared me. She took the challenge head on and faces me with confidence.

 _Koishii...You Baka_...


	3. Star SoulMark AU

"Star" Soul Mark AU (PART 1 out of 2)

* * *

In a world filled with millions and millions of people, it's a wonder how you'd be able to find your other half. The deities that rule the heavens decided to help every wandering soul in their search. It is said that one is born with a specific mark on their body that would only appear two times in your life. The first, being the moment wherein you were born. The last being the moment you met your soulmate. Nowadays, people have already forgotten and disregarded such an age old concept, because what are the odds for you to meet that person out of millions? I never stopped believing that I could find someone perfect for me, but I'm already 29, where could she be?

The very first time my mark appeared when my father held me in his arms after being born. A bright light engulfed my tiny body and once it dimmed down, the character for "Star" appeared on my neck and then disappeared. My parents then knew I would be someone great.

Over the years, they never stopped pushing me to become someone who in their eyes could outshine the stars. They had me try different things from academics to sports. But, out of everything I've tried nothing else had drawn me in aside from music. That's when it hit my parents, this is their ' _star._ '

Fame and prestige followed after this discovery. I became the consistent winner of music competitions all over the world. With my good looks, I have received offers for modelling and acting to go alongside my musical career. I went with the flow hoping to bring happiness to my parent's lives, but why is it that they never said "Son, I am proud of you." I am one of the biggest stars in this universe, but why is it that I do not feel as if I am shining.

 _"Class, today we are going to discuss about soulmates"_

 _"Soulmate?"_

 _"Yes, a person who will come one day that perfectly complements you, who will love you for the rest of your life."_

 _"Maybe she will be able to love me…I know she will!"_

29 years later, I still feel dull. I put my career on hold despite it being against my parent's wishes. I am lost without any inspiration to write or compose. My friends decided to support me, but it is not enough. I need a break. I decided to go on a trip abroad. Hopefully this trip to France may do me some good. I feel a tingling sensation on my neck as I wait for my plane to board. Huh…weird, the airport must be a bit colder than usual then.

* * *

To be Continued


End file.
